grimdawnfandomcom-20200224-history
Deities
(This list of the gods of Cairn is incomplete -if you have anything to add please do, if possible in alphabetical order) There are many gods worshiped by the denizens of Cairn that may bless their followers with powers greater than that of an ordinary person. Amatok Amatok is the deity and embodiment of ice and winter in Cairn. Lost travelers in a blizzard are welcomed into his home to feast at his blazing hearth. Area of Influence Ice, Snow, Cold, Hospitality. Related Tier 2/3 Constellation Amatok the Spirit of Winter Lore It is said that travelers in desperation who follow the guiding star of Amatok may come upon his lodge. Those who enter will be allowed to sit at his blazing hearth and share in a bountiful feast but those who are foolish, Amatok will flay and prepare as his feast on the following night. Bysmiel Bysmiel is one of the three Witch Gods, once mortals who have ascended into godhood by trespassing into and witnessing the Eldritch Realm. Bysmiel is associated with summoning forth Eldritch creatures. She is mentioned in The Hidden Path, and her guardian plays a role there. The Occultist Skill "Bonds of Bysmiel" ties into being a summoning master. This is also a Constellation in the Devotion System that helps with improving a player's minions. Ch'thon Inspired by Lovecraftian Old Gods, this god is dead according to the lore. His followers attempt and succeed at summoning forth one of his most powerful minions, which is also the final boss of the classic game in act 4; The Loghorrean, the voice of Ch'thon. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Dying God Lore In an age preceding the creation of the mortal planes, an elder god was betrayed by his children; his body torn apart and drained of blood so that they could use its power to breathe life into their own creations. His remains were cast out of creation into a void but, incapable of death, the god lingered on in the darkness, doomed to an eternity of pain and madness; feeling the suffering and death of all mortal things that were given life from his blood. His name forgotten by time, the dying god is known only as Ch'thon; he who dwells below creation. Dreeg Dreeg is also one of the three Witch Gods, the oldest according to the lore found in The Hidden Path. As the first mortal daring enough to peer into the secrets of the Eldritch Realm, he was blinded, but returned with a type of sight beyond that of mortal limitations. In the game's Constellations, Dreeg is probably best associated with "The Guardian's Gaze". Dreeg is associated with Acid and Poison, and his blood is said to be pure acid. This comes back into the game with the Occultist Skill "Blood of Dreeg". Empyrion Another god of the human pantheon. Associated with lightning and thunder. He is worshipped by Kymon's Chosen. According to Lore, Empyrion struck Ch'thon with the Spear of the Heavens and shattered the Dying God into a thousand-thousand pieces. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Light of Empyrion Lore Empyrion, the greatest among the gods, is the light of the world and protector of all of Cairn. It is by his mercy and example that the sun greets mankind each day. Ishtak Ishtak is an Arkovian Goddess of the human pantheon. She is associated with health and resistances. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Ishtak, the Spring Maiden (Ashes of Malmouth) Lore Many in the era of Arkovia would turn to Ishtak in times of need or healing. For all living beings are the children of the Spring Maiden, and all shall find comfort within her gentle embrace. Korvaak The Forgotten God. He is part of a questline in the game from Kymon's Chosen. Menhir Menhir is a god of earth and protection. Soldier Skills tie into him wielding a shield and being almost impossible to harm. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Obelisk of Menhir Lore Menhir, god of the earth, is a steadfast protector of Cairn. He is prayed to equally both by men eager to defend their home and farmers hoping for a bountiful crop. Ancient stone monoliths mark sacred grounds of Menhir to this day. Mogdrogen A god of the hunt and the wild, worshipped by the travelling people 'The Rovers'. Mogdrogen skills return a lot in the Shaman Mastery. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Mogdrogen the Wolf Lore A titan created during the war of the gods, Mogdrogen has become the god of beasts and is said to roam the wild reaches of Cairn. Legends claim Mogdrogen is a shapeshifter, usually seen as a giant wolf but occasionally taking other forms, even that of a human. Mogdrogen roams the far reaches of Cairn, guarding the wilds against the encroachment of civilization. Oleron Oleron is a warrior god, associated with fury, like a berserker, with little regard for his own protection. Soldier Skills and a Constellation are devoted to him, and he is said to be a benevolent god, part of the Empire's classic pantheon. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Oleron Lore Tragic is the tale of Oleron, who would come to be known as the war god. When faced with the destruction of his nation, Oleron made the difficult choice to rise to the defense of his people, but the victory cost him his wife and only child. The loss weighed heavily upon the war hero, and legends say that he would charge recklessly into battle since that day, seeking death upon a foe's blade so that he could be reunited with his family. But the bittersweet release had never come. To this day, when soldiers charge into battle, they call upon Oleron's name to grant them strength and courage. Solael Solael is the youngest of the three Witch Gods. Said to be a gaunt man, Solael is associated with Chaosfire and the power to drain life. In The Hidden Path, his minions wield both these powers. Solael has both a Constellation and a Skill associated with him in the game, both called "Solael's Witchblade". Targo Targo is the embodiment of the toughness of craftsmen. He is associated with survivabilty. Area of Influence Armor, Defensive Ability, Health Related Tier 2/3 Constellation Targo the Builder Lore Targo is the patron of craftsmen and architects, the god believed to have created the celestial tapestry upon which all stars now rest. Ulcama Ulcama is said to be the judge of all mortals, incharge of either condemning them or acquitting them for eternity. Related Tier 2/3 Constellation Scales of Ulcama Lore Ulcama, the judge, presides over the heavens and judges the lives of all mortals. It is said that all of a person's deeds are placed upon his golden scales, and should the evils of their life outweigh the good, their spirit is forever banished into the void. Ulo Ulo is said to have control over all the water of the universe. She renews the water bodies and keeps up the unstoppable flow of water. Related Tier 2/3 Constellation Ulo the Keeper of the Waters Lore Ulo represents the endless cycle and unstoppable flow of water, renewing all the rivers of the world and in turn the lakes and the seas. Ultos Ultos was one of the Arkovian Gods. He is associated with Lightning and Cold Damage. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Ultos, Shehpherd of Storms (Ashes of Malmouth Expansion) Lore Ultos was the lesser of his celestial brethren in Arkovian lore, but nevertheless remained a powerful symbol, for it was his rains that allowed the harvest to grow and his lightning that caused unspeakable destruction. Somewhat ironically given his status, Ultos is the only Arkovian god whose worship endured beyond the fall of the empire. Ulzuin Ulzuin was a Fire god who was betrayed which turned the once benign god resentful and malevolent. He is a part of the human pantheon. Demolitionist skills are tied into this god. Related Tier 3/3 Constellation Ulzuin's Torch Lore Ulzuin the Betrayed was once a god of healing and ceremonies, but millennia of torment following a most grisly betrayal from his lover has twisted the once benevolent entity into a bitter deity interested only in vengeance and destruction.